creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of The Forge
Alek scaled the mountain with his blades, regardless of how weak the climb was making him. When he finally reached the peak, he took a moment to rest. As he surveyed his surroundings, he noticed a small fissure in the terrain. He approached as he saw etched in ancient greek in a pewter slab " Μπορεί να τα εργαλεία πλαστά από τα σίδερα του Ηφαίστου φέρει τη δόξα στον Όλυμπο." He took notice that the word Olympus had a large burn mark on it. He repeated tthe words, and the fissure grew and grew into a doorway in the mountain. As it opened, he could feel the heat billow form the opening. As Alek entered, he became more and more aware of the immense heat, and it was beginning to wear on him. He continued on into a large room full of giant forges and furnaces. The room was empty, except for one man working in the largest forge in the front of the room, in front of a large set of iron doors. Hie was black, and muscular and tall.He wore a white muscle shirt and red pants.He was bald and wore welding goggles on his head, and bore an expression of angst and intensity. He began to approach and spoke. "I wish t-" He was silenced by the hiss of the cooling pool, as the man pulled out a large, perfect silver blade. Alek opened his mouth to speak again, and again was interrupted again by the clang of the man throwing the blade into a barrel of 20 more just like it. He stood and finally said, without turning around. "Did you want something?" Alek was taken aback by his disrespect. "Y-yes. I wish to speak with Hephaestus, we have business to discuss." Again, without turning, he said in response, "About your petty little war? He wants nothing to do with it." "Not that it's of your concern, but yes, and I harldy think that's up to you.....Who are you anyway?" "The name's Victor Halen, Son of Hephaestus. My father has no business with you, Spartan...." " I will not stand for your disrespect,insolent Smith." and he reached for his blades. Victor simply sighed and tossed two iron bars into the forge. "Leave this place, Spartan. My father has no place in your war. Tell Ares these forges burn intensely, but not for thee...... Now leave here, before you burn within them" "The only one who will burn here is you, Smith. He placed a large gold bar into the lava in the forge, shook the lava from his hands, pulled down his goggles, grinned and said, "Take your best shot." Alek drew his blades and ran full spped at him. Victor grinned and just as Alek was about to strike,still without turning, slung back a single fist and backfisted him in the face. The blow was surprisingly powerful and threw Alek back several feet.He fell on hisck back, dropping his blades. "Damn..." Victor chuckled, "You done?" he sprung back onto his feet, snatching up his blades "Not by far...." and lunged again. Victor sighed and this time roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking his helmet off. Alek cried out and fell again. "You sure?" He sprang up again, his nose bleeding. "Fairly certain." He sighed again, "Okay...." then plunged his arms into the lava of the forges and yelled "προστατεύουν!!" and when he pulled them out and shook off the lava, he was wearing two iron gauntlets. Alek ran up a wall and attempted a downward strike, and victor made no attempt to stop him. As the blades came down, they ripped through his shirt, but bent when they hit his skin. He smirked as he punched Alek in the gut, putting a fist-shaped dent in his armor. alek coughed up blood for a split second before he went flying. He sprang up yet again, running towards him again, this time leaping over him altogether, instead running for the barrel with the blades, snatching one up, and resuming his attack. He slashed, but Victor blocked with one arm, and elbowed him across the face with the other. Alek collaspsed from the strike and rolled into a wall. He managed to get back on his feet. Victor hadn't even broken a sweat, dispite the intense heat from the forges. "C'mon, seriously, stop this, it's sad." Alek struggled to tispeak due to his bruised ribs,broken nose and winded constitution."F-f-fuck you..." and ran full speed and attempted to punch him. Victor caught his fist,crushed it in his hand,clutched him by his throat when he cried out in pain, and slammed him into the ground will all of his might. As Alek tried to get up, he punched him in the gut with all the strength he could muster. He coughed up more blood and struggled to breathe.Victor picked him up and threw him into another wall. Alek still managed to get back on his feet and attacked again. Victor punched him in the face again, and slung him into a forge. He cried out in immense pain and sprang back out of the fire, falling down to his knees. victor casually walked up, and elbowed him to the ground. He didn't even attempt to get up. Victor picked him up and pulled him close to his face. "And you wish to challenge the GODS?! Be aware of your mortality,Spartan. I am only a demigod and I defeated you with no effort. Understand this, Son of Ares: If Olympus is to fall, it will be at the hands of my father. Be gone, Spartan." Them he threw him through the doors of the forge with extreme force. Alek fell down the mountain, rolling violently, hitting several sharp rocks on the way down, finally hitting a blunt rock with enough force to break his arm, before finally stopping. He didn't even have the energy to cry out. He stumbled to his feet, and looked back up the mountain, and saw a huge cloud of steam billow up from the peak. He began to limp away, favoring his broken arm, when he realized that victor had broken his blades. He turned to look at the mountain with disdain, and then he saw a golden streak fly from the fissure in the mountain. The streak continued to fly down to the ground and towards him. He moved slightly to the side as it struck a rock next to him, exploding in a fiery blast, knocking him to the ground.He rose to find a golden double ended sword in the stone. He retrieved it with his good hand and examined it. The blade broke into two swards in the middle, connected with a chain. "Great, now I owe the Smith my life and a favor. Peachy...." He then he limped off towards Athens to seek council with Ares.... Category:Nhlott Category:Stories